Hogwarts' Uspeakables
by Elen Potter
Summary: After the events of his fifth year, Harry returns to Privet Drive for another boring and pain-filled summer. Or will it be? Everything changes when a letter arrives in a sudden flash of light. HP/GW JP/LP SB/MM NT/CW Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Recruiting

_**Disclaimer: Even though I would love to, I don't own it.**_

Location : #4 Privet Drive.  
>An almost 16-year-old boy was sitting on his bed thinking of the events of the school year that had just ended. The dementor attack, his -unfair- trial, Umbridge, Dumbledore's behavior towards him and of course, the events at the Department of Mysteries. At first, he blamed himself for leading his friends right into a trap, risking their lives and of course causing his godfather's death. But then again, if Dumbledore had told him why Voldemort was after his blood, when he asked him -which he did a number of times- nothing from the list above would have happened. Yeah, the old goat forgot to mention that there was a prophecy with his and Voldemort's names on it. 'And what in Merlin's name is the power he knows not? Surely, it can't be love. What to do? Hug him to death?' he wondered, not for the first time.<p>

A bright light shook him out of his thoughts. He looked around the room to find the source, only to find an envelope on his desk, that wasn't there before. His curiosity got the better of him and decided to open it. The worst case senario, the letter was a port key to Voldemort. 'Well, all the better.' he thought.  
>It had the DoM's seal on it.<p>

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
>On behalf of the International Department of Mysteries, I express the deepest sorrows at the treatment that has befallen you at your relatives house. We are extremely disappointed that the honorable Albus Dumbledore that you live with those vile people and we apologize for being unable to do anything, until now. You have always been in the watch list of our recruit committee, because of the talented parents you had and of course your own accomplishments. Not many can produce a corporeal Patronus at thirteen.<br>If you accept, we would be honored to have you in our numbers, as an Unspeakable. We will send you one of our agents tonight. If you're interested, they will bring you at the HQ for further discussions. This of course must remain a secret._

_We await your decision,  
>Spymaster X.<em>

_'_They want to recruit me? Why ? Sure I can cast a patronus but so what? Let's see what they have to say.  
>Not having anything else to do and not knowing when the agent was due to arrive, he changed to the only fitting set of muggle clothes that he had owl order earlier that year, and picked up his transfiguration textbook to pass his time. He felt quite happy for owl-ordering those clothes. It wasn't anything spectacular, but he figured that if he had to go somewhere -say another trial or at Diagon Alley- he'd need some decent clothes. And so, he had ordered two pairs of jeans, two long sleeved and two short sleeved T-shirts, a cardigan and a jumper from a shop at Hogsmead for 20 galleons. It was close to midnight when he felt someone in the room. He grabbed his wand and turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with a cloaked figure.<br>"Nice reflexes, Mr. Potter." a familiar female voice said. "I'm Unspeakable Rainbow. I'm here to take you at the HQ, if you are inter in our offer, of course. Are you?" she asked.  
>"Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?" Harry asked.<br>"Of course you do. Are you coming? I'm sure your partner will be very disappointed if you refuse. She might hex someone."  
>"I'm coming." Harry stated.<br>"Excellent! Take a hold of this portkey and I'll meet you there." Unspeakable Rainbow said, giving him a piece of rope., before disappearing. Not ten seconds later, Harry felt the familiar pull at the naval and found himself facing the familiar floor of the DoM.  
>"You have to work on your landing." Unspeakable Rainbow commented and Harry could hear the laugh on her voice.<br>"I hate portkeys and floo. You don't happen to have any other form of transportation, do you?" Harry asked, pulling himself from the floor.  
>"Don't worry, we do. Now, follow me." she said.<br>Rainbow led him through a door into a hall with more doors and opened the on their left. A couple of doors later, they reached an office with six desks in pairs of two. The room looked comfy, with posters and photos on the walls and other trinkets lying around. Rainbow sat on a desk that had pesters of the weird sisters around it and potion ed him to sit on the chair in front of her desk.  
>"So, what do you want to know?" she asked.<br>"Why me?"  
>"Well, your parents were two of our best unspeakables. We had offered Sirius to join us but he preferred to join the Aurors. He was kicking himself for refusing until … you know. And don't get me started with you. I mean , dude! A patronus at 13?! It is unheard of! You've faced the Dark idiot five times and lived to tell the tale! And you defeated him every time! You might not believe it yourself but you make the most of a situation with the best possible results. Next question."<br>"What will happen if I say 'yes'?" he asked.  
>"Firstly, you will sign the standard contract. Don't worry, we all sign it. Then you will visit Mental and Physic at the Hospital Wing for a full check up. Next you'll get your codename and you'll meet your partner, hopefully. Then, we have equipment shopping. And lastly you will get briefed about everything you need to know at this point. After that, your training and your new life begin." she explained.<br>"If I say no?"  
>"I will obliviate you. And believe me I don't want to do it. I won't be able to look you in the eye again and it can get pretty awkward." she replied.<br>"Will Dumbledore know about this?"  
>"Absolutely not." she answered firmly."The guy is too manipulative for his own good."<br>"You know what? I think you found a new unspeakable." Harry stated.

**A/N: So , another idea that has been in my head for quite some time. Hope you like it. Let's have a quiz -short of. Who do you think is Rainbow? Do you think that other known characters will be unspeakables as well? If yes, then who? I will update this story every Friday. Don't forget R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The new Unspeakables

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, it's not mine.**_

Previously:

"_What will happen if I say 'yes'?" he asked.  
>"Firstly, you will sign the standard contract. Don't worry, we all sign it. Then you will visit Mental and Physic at the Hospital Wing for a full check up. Next you'll get your codename and you'll meet your partner, hopefully. Then, we have equipment shopping. And lastly you will get briefed about everything you need to know at this point. After that, your training and your new life begin." she explained.<br>"If I say no?"  
>"I will obliviate you. And believe me I don't want to do it. I won't be able to look you in the eye again and it can get pretty awkward." she replied.<br>"Will Dumbledore know about this?"  
>"Absolutely not." she answered firmly."The guy is too manipulative for his own good."<br>"You know what? I think you found a new unspeakable." Harry stated._

0o0o0o0o0o

**Location: Department of Mysteries**

"Excellent! First thing first, you have to sign a contract. We all sign it, don't worry. It says that you will not join the Dark Tosser and that you will keep everything that goes on here a secret." Rainbow said handing him the contract and a quill. A blood quill. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that you'll have to sign with a blood quill. Sorry."  
>"It's okay."he said and began reading the contract. When he was satisfied he signed it and returned it to Rainbow.<br>"Come on , we have things to do." she said and dragged him out of the room. They walked through corridors and doors, until they reached a set if double wooden doors that had a sign on : Infirmary. Rainbow opened them and Harry saw a room that looked like Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, only bigger.

"Mental! Physic! We are here!" Rainbow called.

"No need to yell woman!" a male voice said from their right, where a cloaked figure stood.

"Physic! We have a patient!:he called and a moment later another cloaked figure appeared.

"I know."the new figure said in a female voice and turned to Harry. "Well, well, well … Prongs' son. If it wasn't for Petals' eyes I could have sworn that it was 1976 again. Have a seat and we will begin." Physic said .

Harry sat on the bed close to the door and suddenly a wand was pointing his chest. After a series of lights he heard Physic murmuring.

" 'It's the safest place for him' he said. 'His only chance to have a normal childhood' he said. Bullshit, I say! Idiot Dumbledore."

That's when Mental took over from her. This time the wand was pointing his head. And after another series of lights it was Mental's turn to swear. "Okay, you have blocks on your magical core and on some of your abilities. I will remove them but it will take some time. Stay still." he said.

Thirty minutes later, Mental stopped and took a deep breath. "You are a beast speaker, a partial metamorphomagus and you have the gifts of teleportation and telekinisis."  
>"But I am a parseltongue, too."<br>"No, that is a part of the gift. You can talk to all animals and beasts." Mental explained.  
>"Before you go, you have to take a vial of these three times a day for the next week and then come to see me. Also you are having three meals a day at the cafeteria here." Physic said and gave him a box with potions. "That should be enough to bring you on top health."<p>

"By the way, wolf." Mental said and Harry wondered if he was a bit mental after all.  
>"Thanks guys. See you later." Rainbow said and they were off.<p>

They returned to the office they wee using earlier and it looked like Rainbow was wauting for something. A few minutes later another cloaked figure walked in.

"Hey, Harry." a male voice said and the figure stopped dead on its track. "Rainbow, why is Harry here?" he asked.

"Because he is an Unspeakable. Harry this is my partner, Dragon."

"Nice to see you again Harry. Welcome to the DoM." Dragon said.

"Um, thanks."

"Anyway, Rainbow I'm off. Pharaoh is waiting for me. See you tomorrow." he said before disappearing, just in time for a flash of light to appear on Rainbow's desk, leaning behind a note.

"And we have a winner!" she said cheerfully. "I, Unspeakable Rainbow, do hereby name thee Unspeakable Alfa. Now you are officially one of us." she said and Harry could hear a smile on her voice. "Now, we just have to wait for Arr..." just then the door opened and a cloaked figure walked in with …

_**A/N: So, here is the second chapter. I'm kidding the chapter isn't over yet. I'm not that mean...**_

"Ginny?" Harry asked surprised.

"Harry?What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you do, Ginny." Rainbow said. "You are partners. And since we are all here, let's go and pick up your equipment. Does she have a codename, Arrow?"

"She does. She is Unspeakable Flame." Arrow said.

"Great, Harry here is Unspeakable -Alfa."

"Wolf?"

"Yes. Come on, Tulip is waiting for us."

The four walked through doors and corridors once again until they came to a stop in front of a door that said: Equipment I. Arrow knocked. "Come in." a female voice said.

"Hey, Tulip. We brought you our new Unspeakables Alfa and Flame."

"Hello. I'm Tulip, the goddess of Technology and equipment. Let's start with your Unspeakable cloaks." she said and with a wave of her wand a magical measure began measuring them. "Those cloaks are self fitting, have a charm to adjust the temperature so that you are comfortable, they repel medium spells and curses, you can change the color when you wear them in public and they have concealment charms on them to make you invisible. Next we have the emergency portkeys. Say sanctuary and you will be brought at the Infirmary" she said giving them two cloaks and a long chain with the letter 'M' each. "Next we have you spy watches. They are watches but you can communicate with each other and others and actually see them at the dial, it can also work like the Marauders Map for a 100 meter perimeter -Prongs gave me the idea- and of course you can see the time too.. now here we have a tablet- it's like a muggle computer- a box of energy crystals, a box of ward stones and the spy's writing kit. Your trainers will explain those. And lastly, tour trunks. They have 7 compartments. First compartment you have a small apartment with two bedrooms and a bathroom kitchen – living room. Second a protected compartment for dark/cursed objects etc. Third is for your gear, forth is a wardrobe and the other three normal compartments. That's it from me." she said.

"Thanks Tulip. Put everything in your trunks and let's go. We have more stops to make." Rainbow said.

**A/N: I know I said that I would update this every Friday but I had some free time so here you go. I hadn't realized that it was so easy to tell who Rainbow is. Now who do you think is Dragon and Pharaoh? And I want to thank for your wonderful reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine :'( ...**_

Chapter 3

It turned out that their next stop was next door, Equipment II.

"What are we getting here?" Harry asked.

"Now, that is a surprise." Arrow said.

"Hey Jumper! We are here!" Rainbow called.

After countless of measures and two hours later, they realized what they were getting. They each would be getting a sword, two daggers, a set of throwing knives and two revolvers. Next they got contact lenses that worked like Moody's magical eye and could change the iris' color. Their next stop was also a surprise.

"Oi! Lord. New customers !" Arrow called.

"Oh, goodie-goodie." a man with blue eyes and brown hair that looked around 36 said from behind them. "Hello, I'm unspeakable Lord. I will make your set of wands. Come on , walk around and see what calls you. No limits."

"Got it. C'mon, Ginny." Harry said and they were off, exploring.

"Reminds you something, Arrow?" Lord asked.

"They take you back 20 years, don't they?" the other man said and you could hear the sad smile on his voice.

"They sure do and I have a feeling that their wands will too. They were great people and I'm sure their son will be one too. So, what are their animals?"  
>"She is a Jack Rassel Terrier."<p>

"He is a wolf."  
>"Interesting."<br>"Nice combination too. Though not like the stag and the doe." Arrow commented.

" Doesn't really matter. So, tell me, is it true?"  
>"What exactly?" Rainbow asked.<br>" LDP Project ."  
>"Yes." Arrow said simply.<p>

"Are you going to tell them?"

"We don't have the board's decision yet."

"How is it going?"

" is nearly complete, which means that LDP is doing very good too."

"I hope that it will end with success."

"You are not the only one, Lord." Rainbow said.

"Here they come. Let me see, let me see.. he said and took the materials from them." I knew it! It's going to be a very interesting couple of years." he said in an amused voice.

" A chocolate frog says until Christmas." Rainbow said.

"You're on." Lord replied.

"I'd like to see Dragon's reaction about that bet, Rainbow." Arrow teased  
>"what are you talking about?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Sorry, can't tell you."

"Come on let's go. It's getting rather late and your training begins tomorrow."

The next day after lunch, the two unspeakables were taken to a confess room to meet their trainers. The room was big. It had a big oval table with leather chairs and a bid LCD screen on the wall.

"Have a seat. The others should be here any minute now. And a bit of warning, you know most of them." Rainbow said just in time for the door to open and a group of people enter.

"Good evening every one. Have a seat. You are here to meet your students. Unspeakable Alfa Unspeakable Flame. Most commonly knows as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Rainbow said.

"Ginny?!" two of them exclaimed.

"Um, yeah?"

:These are Pharaoh aka Bill Weasley and Dragon aka Charlie Weasley." Rainbow made the introductions.

"I can't believe you are one of us!"

"Well done, sis."

"Thanks. But when did you join? What about your jobs? Does mum knows?"  
>"Merlin, no! Mum will never know, hopefully. But as for our jobs , that's a story for later.<p>

"Okay, we have Talons aka Emmeline Vance, Nightowl aka Hestia Jones, King is Kingsley, Party is Daniel Olivers, Jumper is Robert Stweart,Arrow is Aaron McAllen, Pythia is Sophia White, Star is Saiph McArthur, and of me, Rainbow, but you know me better as Nymphadora Tonks." she said lowering her hood .

"TONKS!" the two teens exclaimed.

"Yes, the one and only. Now to the next order of business. Your training. It will last four years. It won't be easy but it will worth it. It will take place at Calestia. It is a magical realm. You will be gone for 24 days in this realm. You will be living in a cabin with one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living 't worry the bedroom has two beds. You need to learn to trust the your partner blindly with your life. By the time we are through with you , you will be able to complete each others sentences while in a different room. I will give you your payment chests. You will be getting 700 G the last day of each month – Calestia's time while there- with a 100G raise each year."

**A/N: I know I should have updated ages ago but school is a killer and anyway I do what I can . Can anyone gues what LDP and are ? Please R&R.**


End file.
